Eres mi religión
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Nuestro amor es único e inigualable, iré al cielo a tu lado, Harry y no me importa nada porque eres mi religión


Eres mi religión

_Iba caminando por las calles empapadas en olvido._

_Iba por los parques con fantasmas y con ángeles caídos._

_Iba sin luz, iba sin sol,_

_Iba sin un sentido, iba muriéndome._

_Iba volando sobre el mar  
con las alas rotas._

La lluvia cae encima mío pero a mi no importaba, lo había visto con otra y mi alma cayó en llamas. Amor mío, te he perdido sin tenerte, te he amado sin tocarte, te he querido sin mirarte…

Mi amor es raro, no sé como me enamoré pero sé que no me quieres como yo y eso es suficiente para que mi corazón se rompa.

Estoy sentado a lado del lago, mirando su cristalina superficie, tan cristalina como mis lágrimas, lágrimas que no puedo retener cada vez que recuerdo tu beso con esa Weasley

_Ay amor apareciste en mi vida_

_Y me curaste las heridas._

_Ay amor eres mi luna, eres mi sol,_

_Eres mi pan de cada día_

Siento unos brazos cálidos alrededor mío, volteo con rapidez y me encuentro con unos hermosos ojos verdes mirándome con cariño

-¿por qué lloras?-me susurras muy despacio, tanto que me estremezco con el sonido

-eso no te incumbe, Potter- te digo dolido, me levanto soltándome de ti y yendo a un lado del lago secando mis lágrimas pero estas seguían cayendo

-Malfoy, yo solo quiero saber que tienes…-dijo Harry acercándose

-no te creo nada, Potter-te digo enojado-¿mi enemigo se preocupa por mi?- me parece que me miras con tristeza pero pestañeo y solo veo una mirada fría

-¿no crees que me puedo preocupar hasta de una basura como tu?-tus palabras me rompen el corazón, siento que las lágrimas quieren salirse de mis ojos y te doy la espalda para que no me veas llorar. Cuando me las seco me volteo y te veo mirando desafiante

-no me importa-te digo y paso por tu lado para irme pero tú me tomas del brazo y para mi sorpresa me besas

_Apareciste con tu luz._

_No, nunca te vayas,_

_Oh, no te vayas, no_

_Tú eres la gloria de los dos_

_Hasta la muerte._

Te tomo por la cintura y te apego a mi, mi lenguas explora tu boca y se encuentra con la tuya enfrascándose en una batalla en la que ninguna cedía. Entierras tus manos en mi cabello y me apegas a ti, yo solo te respondo ese dulce beso tratando de demostrarte todo el amor que te tengo, mi adoración hacia ti…

_En un mundo de ilusión,_

_Yo estaba desahuciado,_

_Yo estaba abandonado._

_Vivía sin sentido,_

_Pero llegaste tú._

Nos separamos con la respiración agitada, te miro, eres tan bello, me enamoré de ti no solo por tu belleza sino por tu carácter y tu manera de ser…

-te amo-mi corazón se paraliza al escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca, la lágrimas corren de nuevo por mi mejillas y sonrío con dificultad

-y yo-me besas de nuevo pero un ruido nos pone alerta, alzamos nuestras varitas y de la espesura de los árboles salen Weasley y Pansy

_Ay, amor tú eres mi religión._

_Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol._

_Abre el corazón, abre el corazón._

-¿por qué nos engañaron?-dijo Weasley con lágrimas y mirándonos furiosa al igual que Pansy

-Ginny…-susurra Harry desconcertado por la actitud de Weasley

-son unos idiotas-dijo Pansy-¿cómo se atreven a engañarnos?

-Pansy…-dije yo, incrédulo ante la actitud de Pansy

_Hace tanto tiempo corazón,_

_Vivía en el dolor, en el olvido._

_Ay, amor eres mi bendición, mi religión,_

_Eres mi sol que cura el frío. _

-pagarán-dijo Pansy sacando su varita a la vez que Ginny enarbolaba la suya

-expelliarmus-gritaron juntas y la varita de Harry y la mía salieron volando hasta sus manos

-ahora verán-dijo Ginny-con nosotras no se juega

Harry y yo retrocedimos, no miramos un momento y nos tomamos las manos con fuerza…este era el precio por amarnos…

_Apareciste con tu luz,_

_No, no, no me abandones._

_No, nunca mi amor._

_Gloria de los dos,_

_Tú eres sol, tú eres mi todo_

_Toda tú eres bendición._

_En un mundo de ilusión_

_Yo estaba desahuciado,_

_Yo estaba abandonado._

_Vivía sin sentido, pero llegaste tú._

-¿tienen miedo?-preguntó Pansy soltando una risotada-tienen razón en tenerlo porque de aquí no salen vivos-Weasley y ella sonrieron con malicia

Harry me abrazó para mi sorpresa, me abrazó con mucho amor y ternura pero a la vez con fuerza y con miedo

-te amo-me susurró al oído, las lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos y me aferré más a él

-y yo-le respondí con la voz quebrada

_Ay, amor tú eres mi religión._

_Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol._

_Abre el corazón, abre el corazón._

_Ay, amor tú eres mi bendición._

_Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol._

_Abre el corazón, abre el corazón._

-¿nada nos separará?-pregunté yo con miedo y abrazándolo más, el me miró con dulzura

-ni la muerte podría-contestaste y me besaste cosa que enfureció a las dos chicas

-ya basta-gritó Pansy enojada y dolida pero Harry y yo no nos separábamos

-es su hora-dijo Weasley-¿alguna última cosa que decir?-Harry y yo nos separamos con una sonrisa

-te amo, Draco-dijo Harry mirándome con esos bellos ojos verdes que tal vez nunca volveré a ver

-te amo, Harry-respondí fundiéndonos en un nuevo beso que me supo a despedida

_Viviré siempre a tu lado con tu luz._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Moriré estando a tu lado,_

_Eres gloria y bendición,_

_Oh, oh, oh_

-AVADA KEDABRA-gritaron Weasley y Pansy al mismo tiempo pero Harry y yo no nos separamos, si hemos de morir será juntos. El rayo nos cayó y no oí más

Todo era oscuridad a mi lado, yo estaba sentado abrazando mis piernas y lloraba porque sentía que había perdido algo mío pero no recuerdo que era…de repente una luz cegó mi vista y una persona caminaba hacia mi

_Eres tú mi bendición._

_Eres tú mi religión, yee._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Eres tú mi eternidad,_

_Y hasta eres salvación._

_Oh, oh, oh_

-Draco-me llamó esa persona que se acercaba mas y mas, yo me levanté para ver bien a esa persona y miré a un chico que se me hacia conocido-soy yo amor, vine por ti-abrí mucho los ojos y el chico me besó. Ese beso me recordó quien era esa persona: Harry, mi amor, mi vida, todo, la persona más especial de mi corazón-realizaremos nuestra vida, tu y yo juntos por toda la eternidad-le sonreí con amor

-te amo, Harry-él me sonrió y me besó de nuevo abrazándome por la cintura, yo me aferré a su cuello como si no quisiera dejarlo nunca y era verdad no lo quiero dejar nunca, no quiero separarme de él nunca…-eres mi vida, mi amor, mi alma, mi corazón, mi religión…

_No tenia nada._

_Y hoy te tengo con la gloria,_

_Con la gloria, con la gloria._

_Amor, amor, amor, amor, amor_

_Eres tú mi bendición._

_Eres mi luz, eres mi sol._

-te amo…-eso fue lo último que se oyó en la penumbra mientras dos almas caminaban hacia la luz, juntas por la eternidad y unidas por ese amor tan infinito que no se compara a nada, cuando alguien es único en el mundo se dice que es hasta nuestra religión…

piedad por favor!! es mi primer sonfic sobre esta pareja que me encanta dejen rr contandome que piensan sobre este sonfic y si les gust, gracias!


End file.
